The Q Menace Book 1 ch 1-3b
by quigonchick
Summary: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace/ Star Trek Voyager Crossover


Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is Kathryn Jinn. She is my character. You may

not use her without permission. All the others belong to Paramount, Gene Roddenberry or

George Lucas. Sue me not - cause I ain't got no money honey!

Copyright 1999

  
  


Rated: PG/PG-13 - nothing inappropriate - no cursing, no sex and minimal violence - just VERY

angsty.

  
  


This story will be updated and edited many times. Keep coming back. This story will continue

with my friend, Molly's help -she is the Q expert so if you need help with him you can contact her

through me.

  
  


The Q Menace

  
  


Master Qui-Gon Jinn was giving his Padawan a Lightsaber lesson. Obi-Wan had

improved much since their last time. Kathryn Jinn, Qui-Gon's daughter looked on in interest. 

She had beaten Obi-wan the week before. But since she was a knight and Obi-Wan just a

Padawan she was supposed to be better. Thanks to the practice by the Jedi council of assigning

one knight to each master and padawan at one point in the Padawan's training. It was the will of

the force that Qui-Gon's daughter was the Jedi Knight working with them. Qui-Gon blocked one

of Obi-wan's swipes with the saber. Obi-Wan was very skilled for a Padawan still he had a lot to

learn. He is headstrong and easy to anger. Yet still he controlled it well. He had become almost

like a son to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan spoke, "Master can we do something else perhaps? We've been

working at this lightsaber training for weeks now and I must admit it's getting rather, well,

boring." Qui-Gon held back a smile. Obi-Wan was really tired. "Patience my young Padawan.

You must master these skills before we can move on to other things. Before Obi-Wan could

argue there was a sudden flash of light. Qui-Gon saw that Kathryn reacted quickly and had her

saber at a ready position. Obi-Wan's had also turned from their duel and was focused on the man

standing before them.

Qui-Gon sensed power beyond what he had ever imagined, contained within the mind of

this strangely dressed man before them. The man was dressed in a red uniform - one that Qui-Gon

had never seen before. Qui-Gon sensed the confusion from his Jedi companions - this man had

the power beyond that of a master and seemed to have had no training at all.

The man spoke, "Oh, Puhleese, the Q are born with knowledge needed to use our

omnipotent powers. Training is a useless mortal exercise. Oh, I'm sorry," he said stepping closer

to the three Jedi, "I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Q. And you three are Qui-Gon Jinn,

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kathryn Jinn."

Qui-Gon nodded but the being wasn't focused on him. He was staring at Obi-Wan with

obvious disdain. The being suddenly disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Obi-Wan. 

He leaned over into Obi-Wan's face and said, "I heard that! How dare you insult me. Don't

forget, I am superior to every other lifeform in the entire universe. And I have been known to

blink away the existence of lesser lifeforms than you for lesser insults.

Qui-Gon intervened, "That won't be necessary."

"You are right about that Jedi master - that pathetic lifeform over there is not worth the

effort." He walked over to Kathryn "Enchante" he said bending and kissing her hand "I'm Q."

Kathryn accepted the handshake and responded, "So I heard. My name is Kathryn."

"And you are just as beautiful - if not more so - than dear old Kathy on the good ship

lollipop."

"What's a lollipop?" asked Obi-Wan moving closer to Kathryn.

"The good ship Voyager - braid boy."

"The braid symbolizes that I'm a Padawan to Master Qui-Gon to learn the ways of the

force."

"Sorry O be a wimp, Kenobi - I seem to sense that you need an adventure, so does dear

Kathy. Be careful what you wish for - cause this time your going to get it."

Qui-Gon sensed that if something was not done - things were going to get pretty nasty,

but, before he could speak he saw another flash of light and then the bridge of an unfamiliar

starship. There were many more people wearing the strange, slightly altered version of the

uniform he had seen on the Q creature. He took in his surroundings - Obi-wan was on his left,

Kathryn on his right. In front of him sat a man and a woman who appeared to be in charge. 

There was one exit - through what looked like an elevator shaft, and a viewscreen behind them. 

There was also no sign of the Q Man? The woman in charge jumped up from her chair and

barked "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Qui-Gon noticed that everyone on

that level of the ship had what looked like the altered handle of a lightsaber pointed at them. He

assumed they were guns of some sort or maybe they were lightsabers - but few of these people

had any abilities in that area. He felt Obi-Wan reach for his lightsaber but Qui-Gon made a

motion not to.

"I'm Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. This is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my daughter

Jedi Knight Kathryn Jinn. I'm sorry that I can't explain how we got here. We're from the

Republic based on Coruscant. We met a creature who called himself a Q - very powerful,"

"And insulting," inserted Obi-Wan.

"being. We would appreciate any help you can offer us in finding our way back to our

home."

The woman spoke again, "So you aren't Q?"

"No m'am," said Kathryn - he just brought us here."

"Did he say anything to you?"

Obi-Wan answered her question - "He said that he thought we needed an adventure and so

did dear old Kathy."

The woman cursed. "I assume then that you are Kathy?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway, I apologize for seeming rude but we have had some unpleasant

experiences with the Q before."

"It's quite all right - Can you help us get home?"

I'm sorry I don't think we can help you - the places are unfamiliar to us."

"Perhaps if you could give us coordinates of your world we could locate it," interjected a

dark skinned man with pointed ears. Qui-Gon sensed much repression of emotion from him.

"You've never heard of the Republic? Or Jedi? Or the Force? Or Anything?," asked

Obi-Wan in disbelief.

"No I'm afraid not Mr. Kenobi."

Q appeared or flashed perhaps was the better term. Don't bother with the coordinates

braid-boy, you are from a galaxy far far away from here."

"Q!" yelled Janeway, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't worry Kathy, I'm not here to chase after you again. You have made your

feelings quite clear on that matter."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm here for this lovely lady," Q gestured toward Kathryn Jinn. Kathryn could sense the

laughter and relief in the minds of the foreign crew and wondered just what having this weird Q

guy after you meant. The man at the helm laughed aloud.

"Mr. Paris?" Janeway corrected him.

Qui-Gon looked mildly amused which was the feeling Kathryn had on her face. Obi-wan

on the other hand moved in front of Kathryn protectively. "Leave her alone you ndjsjh (an

extreme insult in one of the Star Wars languages).

"I do believe you're jealous. I have an idea - how about a contest for Kathy's love. You

against me. What do you say - or are you afraid that you might lose?"

"A Jedi is never afraid."

"Oh, I promise you by the end of what I have planned you will be"

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Just what it sounds like."

"Excuse me you two but I do have a say in who I like and who I don't and who I choose to date

etc."

"But Kathy I love you - you must love me," said Q breaking into some foreign song using

that very phrase. "What do you think?" he asked when he was finished.

"You are a swaggering, arrogant, presumptuous, scruffy looking nerf herder."

"You are saying that I, Q, the omnipotent, am scruffy looking."

"You forgot swaggering, arrogant and presumptuous," inserted Tom Paris.

Q put his hand over his heart as if he had been stabbed, "You wound me, mon amour, you

are supposed to call me handsome perhaps even dashing - sweeping you off your feet and away

from your galaxy and even bringing two friends for our wedding."

"Well I guess you don't know everything about women yet."

So true thought Janeway, I feel sorry for that girl The entire bridge's attention was

riveted on the scene in front of them. What happened next surprised everyone - even Kathryn. 

Kathryn marched over to Obi-Wan and firmly pressed her lips against his. Obi-Wan savored the

moment. After a few seconds Kathryn started to let go but they kissed again and it turned into a

long long kiss. Kathryn really did like him and Obi-Wan in the second kiss knew the truth. Qui-

Gon thought he might burst out laughing. He had known for over a year that his Padawan and his

daughter were attracted to one another. Yet they had hidden from themselves and from each

other. He just hoped the two could find the happiness in marriage that seemed to have eluded

him.

Tom broke the moment by inputing "Gee are they ever gonna come up for air?"

Harry added "If they're acting then they are verrrrry good at it."

"I think they like each other," B'elanna said.

Seven asked "What is the significance of their action?"

"It's called kissing Seven," said Harry.

"It's the way humans show an affection for one another - by kissing on the lips," inputed

Tom, "And these two are pretty good at it. How long have they been at it? What - 3 minutes?"

"2.437659 minutes, Lieutenant," answered Tuvok with his usual Vulcan efficiency. At

which Q got a thoughtful look on his face, announced "I'll be back," and disappeared.

Seven asked another question. "This procedure of showing affection for a fellow

human by pressing the lips together, does it precede or follow reproduction?"

"I see that we are going to have to work on your people skills, Seven." responded

Janeway.

After pulling away from the kiss, Kathryn turned on her heel, and walked off the bridge

into the elevator thing. When the doors closed she sank onto the floor, breathless. She felt Qui-

Gon's amusement at the situation and encouragement. She heard him say Well daughter you

finally did what I knew you were destined to do. I knew the moment the two of you met that you

were meant for one another. I wish you happiness

Happiness you never had Father?

Your mother was an amazing woman but she never forgave me for bringing you into the

world of the Jedi. After it was discovered that you had potential the marriage fell apart. She was

a non-Jedi but she knew me so well that she might as well have been a Jedi.

What is Obi-Wan thinking? She had closed her mind off to him.

He is amazed. He loves you.

I know

And you love him.

Yes Father, very much. The council won't like it will they?

No but they are so used to me breaking the rules that for you to do so will only seem

natural. You must follow your own destiny in your own way - not theirs. Remember if you do

the right thing for the wrong reason it is worse than doing

The wrong thing for the right reason. I remember Father.

Don't forget - love is of the light side of the force.

Thank you for your blessing Father - I love you.

I love you too, Kathryn

Meanwhile on the bridge, Obi-Wan was standing open-mouthed, staring at the place

where Kathryn had disappeared to. His mind was racing. He loved her. In that instant he knew

that all the other men Kathryn had had chasing after her were nobodys. She had loved him all

along.

The man at the helm called Tom Paris interrupted his thoughts. "He, I think you can close

your mouth now. That's some girl."

"Woman, Mr. Paris," corrected Chakotay, "And she sure is."

Obi-Wan turned to see how his master viewed the situation. Obi-Wan saw no malice or

negative emotions on his face - where a smile still played across his lips. Qui-Gon nodded

towards the turbolift indicating that Obi-Wan should follow. Obi-Wan mentally thanked his

master and left.

After the turbolift had carried Obi-Wan down Janeway turned to Tuvok and said "Mr

Tuvok why don't you see what you can do about getting our friends some quarters?"

Tuvok walked up to Qui-Gon and said, "Mr. Jinn, if you will follow me I will escort you

to your quarters." Qui-Gon nodded and the two of them disappeared into the turbolift.

After they had gone Mr. Paris made the remark "Voyager - Life on the Bridge the action never

ends."

"Mr. Jinn, these are your quarters, your daughter's are on your right and your apprentice's

on your left. The Captain will want to discuss the situation with you later. If you need anything

please come to me with it. Unless you have further need of me, I must report to the bridge."

"Just a moment, Mr. Tuvok, you have the ability to use the force correct?"

"If you are referring to the use of my mental abilities you are correct."

"Then why do you repress your emotions - that presents even more danger than releasing

them."

"It is the way of my species. If you will excuse me." Tuvok turned and walked out,

leaving Qui-Gon mulling over how different telepathic abilities were treated here - wherever here

was.

  
  


* * * * * * *

Kathryn had had no idea where she was going but she found herself in a beautiful garden.

A garden on a ship in the middle of space? Isn't that strange? She looked out one of the

viewports - it was funny really - the stars looked the same - even in a totally different galaxy. She

was watching them so intently that she didn't hear or sense the approach of Q. She felt a hand on

her shoulder and heard him say "Beautiful aren't they? I could take you to any one of them that

you see or to any of them that you don't." 

"Why don't you take the three of us back home?" She turned around to face him. He

held a rose in his hand which he held out to her. She took it - a little confused.

"Your favorite I believe."

Kathryn laughed - this man was really full of it. The man bowed to her and vanished

again.

  
  


Little did Kathryn realize the reason for Q's appearance. Obi-Wan had seen the two of

them talking and of course laughing at something. She looked like she was having a good time

with that . . . that . . . thing. Q was so strong however, that he dampened the sharpness of the

Jedi's skills. How could Kathryn not like him - he's so powerful. But power can't buy

happiness. So maybe she doesn't like him. He didn't talk to Kathryn like he planned - instead he

turned on his heel and headed to find someone to tell him where to go.

  
  


More coming soon.

  
  
  
  


Due to popular demand the Q Menace is back!!!!!!!

  
  


Feedback - required.

  
  


The Q Menace Part II

By Kathryn Burns

  
  


As Obi-Wan walked down the corridor he stopped and mentally berrated himself.

Kathryn loves me, she can't love him. This behavior of mine, this jealousy is totally

unacceptable for a Jedi, even a Padawan. I know she loves me, stop acting like an idiot Obi-

Wan. He turned to go back to the garden but before he took one step he felt a sudden and

intense sense of urgency and from some people, panic. As Janeway came over the intercom,

people began running - "Red alert, All hands to battlestations. We have spotted a Borg vessel -

all hands prepare to engage."

Kathryn walked down the corridor until she stood beside him. "By the force, what's that

monstrocity?" she asked pointing out a viewport.

Obi-Wan looked and saw a huge, black, evil-looking, no not evil - cold and unfeeling,

cube. "I suppose that is the Borg or Bourd, or Dourg or whatever vessel."

"It makes me uneasy, it seems foreboding," she said in an eerie voice.

"Kathryn, is something wrong?" Obi-Wan was concerned.

Kathryn shook her head as if to clear it and said, "We had better find Qui-Gon and see if

we can help." Just then the intercom came on.

"Janeway to Miss Jinn. Please report to the bridge. The borg want to speak with you."

"Let's go Obi-Wan."

"Why would they want to talk to you?"

"I don't know," she changed the subject, "What is all this panic about? What is a Borg?"

Obi-Wan said "I thought it was B-O-U-R-D, bourd."

The two entered the turbolift. Another woman with mechanical looking - implants? was

already there.

"Excuse me umm."

"My designation is Seven of Nine."

"Seven, what are the borg?" asked Kathryn.

"The Borg are a race of beings made up of a combination of mechanical and organic parts. 

They seek to assimilate other species into their collective or hive mind in order to become more

perfect. Perfection is their ultimate goal."

"How do you know so much?" asked Obi-Wan suspiciously.

The commander of the ship Chako - something or other entered the turbolift.

Seven stated, "I was assimilated by the Borg as a child. I am now free of the collective's

influence."

"Well what's the panic over? If you can break away after so many years then they can't

be that bad."

The commander chuckled. "Don't we wish. I wouldn't be talking like that on this ship

unless you have had some experience with the Borg. I once experienced something similar to the

collective's mind - there were less people and it was less powerful and I couldn't resist that. 

Believe me Seven is an exception."

The turbolift arrived at the bridge. "Captain?" asked the commander, "Have they locked

onto us?"

"No Chakotay, all they've done is hail us and demand to speak to Miss Jinn."

"That's odd behavior for them."

"What could they want."

Kathryn spoke, "Well, we won't know until we speak with them. Tell them I'm here." 

Kathryn's voice was calm but Qui-Gon could detect some concern and worry in her mind.

"They're responding Captain."

"Onscreen Mr. Kim."

What came onscreen shocked everyone on the bridge. Q appeared, wearing an obviously

fake Borg outfit.

"We are the Q, Resistance to our love is futile. You will be ours."

"Mr. Kim, please get rid of this . . ." Janeway said gesturing at the viewscreen.

"I'm sorry Captain. I can't turn it off."

Seven turned to Harry Kim and asked, "Is it normal to show one's affection by

impersonating a Borg?"

"Chakotay inputed, "Not for us puny mortals."

"At least not since my last date," wisecracked Paris.

"I'm not even going to go there, Mr. Paris."

"Q," said Paris, "This is some stunt you've pulled. Why couldn't you have just brought

her flowers or something?"

"As you wish." Q snapped his fingers and the bridge filled with roses. At the same time,

Q blinked offscreen and appeared as his "normal" self kneeling in front of Kathryn, holding a

single rose.

"That's not exactly what I meant" deadpanned Paris.

"Captain, you're not going to believe this but the rest of the ship is covered with roses as

well," reported Harry Kim.

"Q!" yelled Janeway.

"That's me," Q said in a cocky manner.

"This is totally unacceptable."

"Kathy, I don't know why you are so jealous - you had your chance and you rejected poor

little me."

"Q what is your real purpose here?"

"If I told you that, Kathy my dear, it would be no fun."

"Get these roses off my ship NOW, Q. This is a Federation Starship - not a flower shop."

Q rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers and all the flowers save the one in his hand

disappeared. "Party pooper," he muttered.

Q looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan heard Q's voice in his head You know what braid-boy,

I think she's starting to warm up to me. What do you think? Q then winked at Obi-Wan and

disappeared.

For a moment no one knew how to react, then Kathryn said, "If no more Borg Q-bes

(emphasizing the Q sound causing Paris and Chakotay to chuckle and most of the rest of the

bridge crew save Tuvok of course to grin.) will be popping up within the next few hours I think

I'll take a break from all this excitement."

Neelix spoke up, "Captain, as morale officer I must say that our guests have not been

properly welcomed. I took the liberty of preparing a feast in Holodeck 1. I think a celebration is

in order."

"Good thinking Mr. Neelix. Why don't you show our three guests to the Holodeck? I'm

going to try and figure out a way to get them back to their home."

"I will assist you in your effort Captain." Qui-Gon offered.

"Very well. I'll be in my ready room if needed."

As Kathryn got in the turbolift she thought she heard Paris say, "These Jedi seem so

uptight, almost as bad as Vulcans."

Tuvok admonished him "At least they have some control over their emotions while your

comment proves that you have none.

  
  


Part 3 probably coming July 9 - Friday.

  
  


Part 3 should have a very very very angsty ending.

  
  


Feedback wanted!!!!

Q Menace Part 3

  
  


As Neelix was leading the two Jedi to Holodeck 1, where the party was being held, he

explained the function of the Holodeck. Obi-Wan thought to himself This would be a great

place for the three of us to practice lightsaber sparring. We could choose any environment we

wanted and we could fight creatures and not hurt them.

Upon arriving at the holodeck Obi-Wan noticed that probably 50 people were already

there. I guess it keeps up good spirits to party when the occasion arises. Music was playing in

the background of a beach setting. Many people were swimming and boating. Most, however

were lounging in chairs, doing some quiet activity like reading, or talking with friends. Neelix

introduced them to many of the people there. They all seemed nice enough but Obi-Wan wished

that they were back in known surroundings. At that moment Mr. Paris entered.

"Computer," Paris said, "End this program and start Program Paris 5." The beach

disappeared much to the dismay of some, but something better replaced it. The hot beach sun

disappeared and a moon replaced it. The building Kathryn and Obi-Wan were standing in was

definitely a building yet had no ceiling. Where the ceiling would have been you could see only

stars. Kathryn could smell the salty aroma wafting from the beach outside. She walked out onto

a balcony with Obi-Wan following close behind.

This scene is quite romantic. she thought. Music started to play and people began

dancing.

Obi-Wan touched her shoulder and when she looked at him tilted his head toward the

dancing couples. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," answered Kathryn, "But let's dance here on the balcony."

"Okay."

The two began to dance and another song came on. A slower song.

Obi-Wan listened to the words

  
  
  
  


Everytime our eyes meet 

This feeling inside me 

Is almost more than I can take 

Baby when you touch me 

I can feel how much you love me 

And it just blows me away 

I've never been this close to anyone or anything 

I can hear your thoughts 

I can see your dreams 

  
  


Obi-Wan was struck speechless at how the song fit them. He could feel Kathryn's awe

and amazement at the words too. They continued to dance.

  
  


I don't know how you what you do 

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better 

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side 

Forever and ever 

Every little thing that you do 

Baby I'm amazed by you 

  
  


How could a song be so true? Express so much, so well? Kathryn laid her head on his

shoulder. She is so beautiful

  
  


The smell of your skin 

The taste of your kiss 

The way you whisper in the dark 

Your hair all around me, baby you surround me 

You touch everyplace in my heart 

Oh, it feels the first time everytime 

I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes 

  
  


I don't know how you what you do 

I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better 

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side 

Forever and ever 

Every little thing that you do 

Baby I'm amazed by you 

  
  


Every little thing that you do 

I'm so in love with you 

It just keeps getting better 

I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side 

Forever and ever 

Every little thing that you do 

Oh, every little thing that you do 

Baby I'm amazed by you

  
  


As the song ended they looked into each other's eyes. Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss

Kathryn. As he did so out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash and then felt someone tap him

on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

It was Q. Obi-Wan groaned. "Perfect, That's all we need," he muttered.

"I'm sick of your attitude. O Be Gone!" Q snapped his fingers and Obi-Wan disappeared.

"Well, now that I've taken out the garbage, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Kathryn stared at the man shocked and horrified. "What did you do with him?" she

demanded.

"Shall I take this as a no?"

"I can't believe you. Now, where is he?" she demanded even more forcefully.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Q winked at her and disappeared for the 60 millionth time. 

Kathryn knew he'd be back but where was Obi-Wan?

  
  


I don't own SW - for disclaimer on that see part 1. The song featured here is called "Amazed." 

It is by LoneStar not me. I make no money off of any of this.

  
  
  
  


The Q Menace Part 3B

  
  


Captain Janeway and Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had been reviewing ideas and strategies as

to how to get the three Jedi home. Qui-Gon could feel Janeway's exasperation with the situation

and with Q.

"I apologize if our appearance here has disturbed your ship in any way."

Janeway said, "Don't bother apologizing, it's not your fault. It's Q - I don't know what

he's up to this time, but I can just about guarantee you that he isn't interested in your daughter."

"I figured as much." Qui-Gon suddenly felt a sense of terror. Fear. Panic.

He happened to glance up through the window and saw - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Padawan,

sitting outside the ship. He stood up and Janeway turned around. She groaned. "Not again."

"He can breathe outside in space?" Qui-Gon was shocked.

"This is all Q's doing. Q can manipulate time and space," explained Janeway. "Our

physics don't always apply to . . ."

Before she could finish her sentence, Q appeared lounging on her ready room desk. He

had a bunch of grapes in his hand. He plucked one and popped it into his mouth. "Us, You rang,

mon capitan?"

"Q get him inside right now."

"Aw don't be such a spoilsport. It's so dull out there with just black with stars sprinkled

here and there, an occasional anomaly or planet perhaps and your ship is such a dull gray. I think

it does something for the view, myself. A nice handsome young man everytime you look out the

window. Don't you agree Kathy?"

Janeway didn't answer. "Shall I take that as a no as well. Well, I'll be, I'm just getting all

kinds of rejection today."

Qui-Gon spoke using the force, "You will bring him back inside now."

"Do you really think that puny Jedi Mind tricks will work on me."

"Well if mind tricks won't work perhaps we should see if this does," said Qui-Gon

drawing his lightsaber.

"First of all Jedi - you won't attack me. You and I both know that. Second no Q has ever

died from a lightsaber wound."

"There's a first time for everything," said Qui-Gon evenly.

"True, true. Let me show you a Jedi trick I'm doing for the first time." Q reached

through the glass, grabbed Obi-Wan by the hair and pulled him through the glass while Janeway

and Qui-Gon watched in amazement. Kathryn (Jinn) rushed into the ready room and sat by Obi-

Wan as he collapsed gasping on the floor. Qui-Gon reached over and helped his apprentice into a

standing position. He then asked Q tersely, "Haven't we already been through enough?"

"Temper, temper, Jedi Master. It was all just harmless fun."

"You could have killed him." accused Janeway.

"But I didn't," pointed out Q, "I was just doing this to teach him a lesson."

"And what exactly would that be?" Obi-Wan asked angrily.

"To control your temper. This was just fun. What happens when it's for real? Your

future in this universe holds things that will test you more than this. So braid-boy I'd watch

yourself."

  
  



End file.
